Marry Me, Tsuma!
by AskForXYZ
Summary: [Requested by Chihaya-chan; cover image by Ravenanne @ deviant art] Hilda has been missing for a week. Ignorant to his own feelings, Oga sets out to find her. Tragedy strikes and things become crystal clear for the demon contractor. Rated T, for language and suggestive themes. Hilda x Oga (THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, there. :)  
This story was requested by _Chihaya-chan_. It's my first Beelzebub fic. I have kept the first chapter short because I want to see what the readers have to say. Well, review/follow/favourite it, if you feel like it. Any kind of constructive feedback is always welcome. Thanks. :D

* * *

**Marry Me, Tsuma**

It was a peaceful day in the Oga household. Mr. and Mrs. Oga were chatting among themselves over their evening coffee. Their daughter Misaki was having a rather vivid conversation with someone on her phone. Their son and grandson were busy playing with each other. But, their daughter-in-law had gone to visit some friends in Macau. "It's been a whole week. I wonder, when she will be back", Mrs. Oga said to her husband. He said, "You must not worry so much. Tatsumi said that she will be back soon". "Yeah", Mother Oga sighed, "Maybe I just miss her too much". "Hm", her husband smiled, "Our daughter-in-law is such a well refined young lady. It almost feels like she is our own daughter. She takes her time to warm up to people, I guess. But, I am really proud that Tatsumi did at least one right thing in his life". The woman just smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Oga Tatsumi, a virgin father of a demon baby, was lying on the tatami mat in his room. His supposed son was playing with a demonic version of building blocks. "Ai Dabuh!", baby Beel raised his fists proudly. He had managed to build a four storey building with the help of his latest toy. Oga looked at the demon baby doing a victory dance at his new accomplishment. "Say, Berubo", Oga said, "When do you think Hilda will be back?". "Aye?", Berubo stopped and looked back at his father. He folded his hands, closed his eyes and said in a business like fashion, "Ae dabuh da gegege radada bodudu baapadda ai ai dodabaduah…". "Ah", Oga looked up at the ceiling, "You think, we should seek Lamia's help". Oga reminisced about what had happened last week,

_"I am going to visit the great Demon Lord. Look after the Young Master till I am back", Hilda said to Oga, who was busy playing a latest game he had snatched from Furuichi. He stopped playing and looked at her, "When will you be back?". "I am not sure", she said while changing Beelze's diaper. Oga asked, "Why did he call you?". Hilda said, rather irritated, "He is upset over something. Probably, about the way one of his favorite soap operas ended this week". Oga asked, "What do I tell everyone at home? They are going to ask me where you are". Hilda looked at him, visibly annoyed. She said coldly, "I am not your wife and I am not answerable to you. Shut up and look after him till I am back". "Hey", Oga seethed, "I was just asking, you idiot". Hilda ignored him which made him more agitated. She cradled Berubo in her arms and pouted lovingly at him, "Bye, Young Master. Please take care of yourself till I am back. Would you like me to bring you a present from the demon world?". Oga looked away, his anger subsiding completely. He would feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever he saw Hilda playing with Berubo like that. And he hated that those two made him feel that way. "Oga", Hilda called. He turned his head to look at her. She said, "Don't put the Young Master in any danger when I am gone. Keep your ass intact". "Who do you think you are giving me instructions and such?!", Oga shouted. She just smirked and entered the inter-dimensional hollow on the wall. 'That bickering witch', Oga fumed to himself._

'_Maybe I should go meet Alaindelon'_, Oga thought. He looked for his cell phone and dialed Furuichi's number on finding it. Furuichi didn't answer the call. Oga tried more than eight times, but no answer. He threw the cellphone on the bed, _'Damn that Creepichi'_. Berubo tugged at his shirt for milk. Oga straightened up and walked to the kitchen. Berubo followed him. _'Could it be that Hilda is in some kind of danger? Meh. I don't care if she is dying. Is she?'_, Oga stopped pouring the milk into the bottle when that thought crossed his mind. Berubo stood by, waiting for his food. Oga was still lost in thoughts when a drop kick from his sister Misaki plastered him to a wall. She yelled, "Oga Tatsumi! What the hell have you been cooking here?! The kitchen looks so filthy. I had cleaned it up just ten minutes ago!". Oga retaliated, "Berubo is hungry! I was just trying to prepare milk for him!". Misaki pulled him up by the collar, "You made all this mess only while preparing a bottle of milk?! Have you ever seen Hilda make such a mess?!". She let go off him and picked up Berubo. She looked at Oga, "Ever since she has gone to Macau, this kitchen, this house and this baby looks disheveled. What kind of a father are you if you can't look after your own son for just a week?! Look at Berubo's hair. And when was the last time he bathed? It's all your fault!". She landed another kick on Oga's stomach and stomped away with Baby Beel on one arm and a bottle of milk in her hand. Oga struggled to get up and follow them, fearing the 18 meters distance breach.

The Oga family was having dinner together. Berubo was asleep on Oga's lap. "Look at him sleep so peacefully! Just a minute ago, he was playing", Oga's mother commented fondly on her grandson's slumber. Her husband exclaimed, "I have practiced my new apologizing slide for when Berubo cries. I call it 'Ultra Sliding Shining Apology!". Misaki said, "Hey, Tatsumi. Did Hilda call you today?". Her mother chided, "Did she send you a love text?". "Mom!", Oga exclaimed. He lied without looking up from his food, "She called me yesterday saying that there is some problem with her cellular company in Macau. She won't be able to get in touch any soon". "Oh", Misaki sighed. Oga's mother said, "I really miss Hilda. I hope she will be back soon". _'I hope so too'_, Tatsumi admitted to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or its characters.

A/N: This is the second chapter for my Beelzebub fan fiction titled - _Marry Me, Tsuma!_ Thank you for the jovial response to the first chapter.  
Also, many people mentioned in their feedback that the characters seem OOC. If that is so, I apologise for that. I also hate it when that happens. Maybe, it's because I am not familiar with the manga or the anime. I received a request for the fic, decided to do it as a challenge, read some info, watched a few episodes, participated in some forums and wrote this story. But, henceforth, to make the characters seem 'in character', I will write the chapters through a first person perspective. I hope, this chapter will be better. Also, if you notice any grammatical errors, please pin point them. Thanks again.  
_N.B._ If you follow the manga, you will see that the distance between Oga and Berubo has increased to 18m.

* * *

**Marry Me, Tsuma! **

**[Ch. 2] **

It has been a complete week since Hilda is gone. Basically, I shouldn't care and I don't. It's just that looking after Berubo alone is pretty tiring. And, chances are that she is in trouble and me being the great guy I am, I'll have to save her ass again. This is the reason why I didn't want those two in my lives. Responsibilities and worries – that's what people bring. And I hate that. To say that I wasn't worried about her at all would be a huge understatement. I was worried, but I'm not pathetic enough to show it. Everyone in the house was missing her a lot, mostly Berubo. The other day, he pulled out her clothes from the wardrobe and looked at me questioningly as if to say, "Where is the bearer of these clothes, manling?". He could have said that, if he could talk.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night. I kept telling myself it was because I had woken up pretty late in the morning. But, that wasn't it. Memories of the time Hilda was captured kept flashing through my mind. If I had not reached there in time, she would have been dead. She was already crucified by the time I got there. And… when I finally carried her… she felt so feeble. That's not how Hilda is supposed to be. She is supposed to smirk and swear and call me names. I can't say that I care about her as much as I care about my family. Heck, thrice a day, I wish that she would just disappear. Only this time, I got my wish.  
Actually, I do care for her. It's mostly because Berubo needs her. And because she has, sadly, become a part of my wretched life. To just give up on her and leave her to die would be a cheap thing to do, which doesn't suit a man as honorable as me. I just wanted to know if she was safe. Maybe then I could get some sleep. Annoyed at my own thoughts, I shut my eyes and imagined myself to be back to my old life. Hours passed and my brain gave in. I fell asleep at sunrise.

I woke up that morning to the sound of Furuichi's yelling,  
"Oga! Wake up already! How can you sleep so peacefully when poor Hilda-san is in so much trouble?! You cruel…".  
I got up and took a look around. Furuichi was blabbering, Lamia and Alaindelon were standing in a corner, and Berubo was drinking milk from his bottle. "What happened to her?", I asked, still a bit drowsy.  
Lamia said, "The great Demon Lord has imprisoned her"  
"What?", I tried not to sound surprised, "Why would he do that?"

Furuichi gnashed his teeth and pointed a finger at me, "You don't deserve to be with Hilda-san! She did it all for…"  
"Let me talk!", Lamia pushed him behind and said, "The Demon Lord received news that you will never let Master Beelze destroy the world. He was already very angry because the character Darla he liked in 'Cries Of Our Lives' chose to marry Matt instead of Craig. And then…"  
"Hey, slow down. Just tell me why he imprisoned her", I said.  
"He was very mad at you and he demanded that Hilda-neesama help the demons he was going to send to kill you and find a new contractor for Master Beelze. But, Hilda-neesama took your side in the argument and then he got angry and accused her of being an infidel and imprisoned her!"  
"She took my side of the argument?", I was beyond surprised. This is not happening. This is totally not happening.

I was sitting on my bed, surrounded by the two demons and Furuichi. I finally said, "How do we get him to release her?"  
Lamia said, "You could ask him for forgiveness. Maybe then he will calm down and let her go"  
"There's no way I am going to apologize to that asshat", I said.  
Lamia frowned, "What do you mean?! Do you just plan to let Hilda-neesama rot in prison like that?!"  
Furuichi shouted, "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being, Oga! How can you leave a hot bombshell like Hilda-san alo…".  
I punched him into the floor before he could say something more perverted about her. I asked Lamia,  
"Isn't there any other way to get her back?"  
"Maybe you could challenge the great Demon Lord to a duel", Alaindelon said sheepishly.  
Lamia snapped, "What?! That's the worst idea ever! A human can't defeat the great Demon Lord"  
I stood and picked up Berubo. I said, "Let's go"  
Furuichi asked, "Go where?"  
"To get Hilda", I said.  
Lamia shook her head vigorously, "This is suicide. Suicide, I tell you!"  
I said calmly, "From what that douche said to her, Berubo can get a new contractor if I die. But, he won't get another Hilda. Move it already"  
They all stared at me like I was asking them to strip me naked. Berubo seemed excited though. Lamia warned me,  
"I don't think that I know why you are doing this, but you should reconsider your strategy"  
"Getting Hilda back is the only strategy. Right, Berubo?", I looked at him. He squealed, visibly excited.  
Furuichi tiptoed towards the door. I pulled him back in, "I need a punching bag to practice on the way. Come on"  
"WHAAAT?! Why does it always have to be me?!", he protested.  
Alaindelon opened our 'doorway' to the Demon King's palace. The last thing on my mind before we got sucked in - _'She better be prepared to answer my question'_


End file.
